Let them burn in your chest
by Yami's Chan
Summary: A group of oneshots about some of gx's most...'unconventional' pairs. first pair: CrowlerXZane.....someone please, cart me off to the mental house. raiting for safety, warnings inside some other pairs include ChazzXJaden, chazzXsyrus
1. You Bring Out The Best In Me

_

* * *

_

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX and never will. Sadly.

* * *

Chan: This is gonna be a collection of one-shots based around some of the more…-ahem- 'unconventional' parings of Yu-Gi-Oh GX. 

**The warnings are**: yaoi, student teacher relationships, swearing and just plain weirdness.

**This one-shot's paring**: Crowler/Zane …… Holy duel monsters….I don't know what possessed me to write this. This is Crowler's thoughts during his duel with Camula and the reason why he was so angry when she said she would let him go if she could duel Zane instead. Just don't read it if you are creeped out by weird stuff. Enjoy.

**

* * *

You Bring Out the Best in Me

* * *

**

I watched him that first day, in his first ever duel at the academy. I knew he'd win right away. He knew it too. He oozed confidence in everything he did. I swear he does it just to drive me wild. So unlike his worthless younger brother.

He told me about Syrus once, when he was curled up next to me in bed. I wondered if Syrus was anything like him. But then I ran one finger down the soft, silky skin on his chest, and knew that no one could compare with him. There was certainly something special about him to set him apart from anyone else. I often dislike (if not hate) the new students, but my Zane was different. He was never a stupid, slifer red. I don't think I could ever bare to see him wearing one of those stupid blazers. Red was never his colour. He started out in Ra yellow but it wasn't long before he was an obelisk blue. The way that blue and white jacket looks on him….I get short of breath just thinking of it. The first time I saw him wearing it, it was all I could do to stop myself from ravishing him right then and there.

But no. I waited. It was difficult to wait so long; Zane was perfect, never getting into trouble. But then he turned up late for class and I jumped at the chance.

"Detention." Was all I said but my heart was doing a victory dance. He turned up for detention like the good boy he is. He sat there in silence and I watched him. I've never been in a detention as enjoyable as that one. All he did was sit there and it was enough to send shivers of happiness and anticipation down my spine. I could barely contain it. The minuets ticked by and eventually I told him he could leave. I got up, held the door open and then, right before he left, I grabbed him.

He jumped out of his skin yet not nearly as much as he did when I placed my lips against his. Even now, whenever we kiss I keep my eyes open just to watch his beautiful eyelids. I watched that first time as his dark, dark, green eyes widened and then slide shut. We moved apart, me smirking while he looked like a bucket of ice had just ran down his back. I watched him pull out of my grasp and run, whispering under his breath what sounded like 'Fuck, fuck, fuck'. I really should wash out that dirty mouth of his.

The next day he could barely look at me, unlike me who could barely take my eyes off of him. I handed him back his marked homework and as he went to take it I kept it gripped between my thumb and finger. He tugged it to get it out of my grasp and I tugged back. His eyes flickered to mine. I smirked and ran my tongue over my bottom lip, making sure he saw. His eyes widened just like the night before and I let him have his homework back. He got perfect marks, as always.

After the lesson he came and stood in front of my desk.

"You're sick." He growled. "A sick, twisted perv." I ignored this and merely reached over and took his hand, which he had lent on my desk, in my own.

"Am I now?" I purred slightly, rubbing his hand with my thumb. He wrenched out of my grip.

"y-yes." That is one of the only times I've heard him falter. It was the first time I'd seen him blush. Still, no matter what he said it didn't stop the fact that over the next month or so he started to get more detentions. Each time he would sit in silence and each time he would let me give him a goodnight kiss. It took a while but eventually he started kissing back, started to enjoy it. Even now he still admits that he doesn't know why he loves me.

"I never thought I'd taste another boy's tongue." He told me just a few nights ago.

"Who are you calling a boy, boy?" I hissed back.

"The name's Zane, _Vellian_."

"That's _Dr. Crowler_ to you." I snapped back, tugging on the end of his smooth hair. How I love to run my fingers through it. Sometimes he doesn't let me, says it'll mess up his style, but that's never stopped me before. On those nights, I wait until he's asleep, then I carefully wrap a strand of his hair around my finger. I do it to tie me and him together even if it is only for the night. I don't have to tie him to me but I still do so. I don't know if he notices my hand the morning after. He's never said anything.

I know what you're thinking. You think we're both mad, and maybe we are. You're thinking we're crazy to think this will last but that's where you're wrong. Like I said, I don't need to tie him to me. His love has already done that for me. Because now I know that this is love. I used to think it was just some stupid crush he had on me, and he'd leave for one of the Rhodes siblings. But then he said the words I'd been longing for. 'I love you'. Those three words mean everything to me coming out of his lips. They're the reason why I never fall asleep alone. They're the reason why I woke up this morning to someone stroking my face and when I opened my eyes and there he was. God, he's beautiful. He handed me a cup of coffee and then sat there to watch me drink it. Somehow we always end up sharing. He does so every morning. This is a side of him I know only I'll ever see. It's the same side of me that he'll only ever see. It's our caring side that we keep just for each other. I feel honoured that he lets me witness him like this.

'I love you'….that's why I'm here. That's why I'm doing this. That's why I'm in this mess. I hear Camula talking, and I just want to kill her. How dare she? How dare she even _think _that I would ever compromise Zane's safety just to save myself? No. I won't. I'm going to loose this duel but I don't care. I'm willing to give up my soul just so long as he has one more day with his. When I fall, he's the last think I think of, before my mind goes blank.

See you around, Zane, my baby.

**

* * *

**

End One-shot

* * *

Chan: well there you have it. You can't say I'm unoriginal at least lol. Tell me what you think. **No flames, please, they're meant for cooking on, not for reviews. **Stay tuned for another one-shot.

p.s. for some reason, everytime i type in Zane my computer says Chan. so if you see a random 'Chan' in the story, it's not me. it's Zane.

* * *


	2. Beheind Closed Doors

_

* * *

_

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh-GX or its characters and I am not getting paid for this.

* * *

Chan: and here we have the second 'odd' and slightly disturbing paring. 

**The Warnings are: **attempted suicide and possible incest if you squint a bit.

**This Oneshot's paring is**: Slade/Chazz. Kinda. It's mainly just brotherly love.

**Summary**: For once, Slade is not an abusive asshole. Slade comes home late from work one day to find something that shocks him to the core.

Enjoy!

**

* * *

Behind Close Doors

* * *

****Slade's P.O.V. **

I was late home from work again. Very late. I'd left the house before eight in the morning and it was now dark outside. I felt my heart sink slightly as the car pulled up in the drive. Jagger wasn't home yet either which meant Chazz had been on his own the whole day.

"Chazz I'm home!" I called out, dropping my stuff by the front door. There was no response from him. Sighing, I rubbed my forehead and started up the stairs. Most people think I don't care bout Chazz, but I do. I feel guilty when I work late and leave him alone like I had that day. I stopped outside Chazz's door and knocked.

"Chazz?" there was a small noise of assent from inside the room. "Are you listening?"

"Yeah…" his voice sounded odd like he might have been crying.

"I'm sorry I'm late Chazz…But I was thinking maybe when Jagger gets home we could go out for a meal, spend some time together."

"Yeah…sounds good..." His voice cracked in the middle of his sentence.

"Chazz?" I pushed open the door, looked into the room and screamed.

Chazz was sitting on his bed with his head in his hands, covered in blood. I could sense my self drop to my knees beside him worried and panicked.

"What happened Chazz? Did someone do this to you?"

"No…" Chazz had started sobbing. "I did it to myself…" it was then that I noticed his wrists.

"Oh you idiot…." My arms wrapped around him almost automatically. "It's gonna be alright." I promised, already reaching for the phone. It seemed like forever until someone answered but in reality it was only a few seconds.

"I need an ambulance." I snapped as soon as the lady on the other end answered. "It's my brother, he's slit his wrists."

"How long ago was this?"

"I…I don't know. I only just got home." I glanced at Chazz.

"Half an hour ago…" he mumbled. I repeated this to the lady. _Why the hell did I have to be late?_ I thought whilst pressing against Chazz's wrists and holding them above his heart as I was being instructed.

When I hung up the room seemed eerily quiet, apart from Chazz crying. I let him rest his head on my chest until sirens started, somewhere nearby.

"Come on Chazz, let's get you downstairs."

The paramedics pushed me right out of the way when they arrived. Anger coursed through my body as my brother was pulled out of my grip and helped into the ambulance. He didn't seem to like it either.

"Slade!" he cried. I forced my way to him and grabbed his hand.

"You'd better come with us too." Said one of the paramedics, helping me into the vehicle. They let me hold his hand all the way to the hospital but when we got there they took him away to have stitches, leaving me standing alone in the waiting room. I had to go and stand outside to ring Jagger.

"He what?!" His voice had gone oddly high pitched.

"I know...How long until you can get here?"

"An hour." He growled. "Take care of him I'll be there as soon as I can." And then we hung up.

I waited on one of the stiff, hospital chairs until a nurse came over carrying a clipboard.

"Are you here with Chazz Princeton?" she asked. I nodded in response.

"Is he ok?"

"He will be eventually. Where are his parents?"

"Not here. He doesn't have any." I snapped.

"Oh. Then I guess you'd better be the one to sign this." She handed me a form with Chazz's details on. I hadn't realised until then, but my hand was shaking so badly I had trouble to sign it.

"You can come and see him now." She led me down a corridor to where Chazz was sitting on a bed in a side room. Bandages were wrapped around his arms and his eyes were red rimmed from crying.

"Sorry Slade." He mumbled to his shoes.

"Sorry" I half yelled. "What do _you_ have to be sorry for?"

"Trying to kill myself…" he replied, fiddling with the loose end of one of his bandages. I sighed and stood next to him.

"I'm the one who should be sorry Chazz. I'm the one who never pays you any attention…I take you for granted…" I watched Chazz blush slightly. "I promise I won't make that mistake again."

"You shouldn't promise." He said getting to his feet.

"No, I should. I should've promised it a long time ago." I smiled down at him, and then told him something I hadn't told him in years. "I love you Chazz, I truly do."

"I love you too Slade…" he replied, silently blushing. A grin spread across my face and I grabbed him into a hug.

"I'm glad you're still here, honey."

Chazz blinked up at me, shocked into silence before cautiously hugging me back.

**

* * *

**

End of Oneshot

* * *

Chan: well, there we go. I hope you had a good time reading it lol. Was fun to write, and my friend is drawing a pic of that end bit with the hug. 

Chazz: oh lord…what has she done now.

Chan: R&R and stay tuned for another oneshot .

* * *


	3. Dirty

_

* * *

_

If I owned GX, you would defiantly know.

* * *

Chan: as with most of my fics, this took place during a study support lesson. It came totally out of the blue. I was searching for pictures of Chazz when this little idea popped up in my heard. When most have vivid visions of one of the GX crew huddled in the corner of a room crying, they'd run for the hills. Instead, I wrote this. 

**This Oneshot's paring: **AttcusXAlexis. Enough said

**Warnings: **incest, implied rape (kind of), very faint traces of mentions of yaoi.

Chan: I hope you enjoy this odd, random little fic!

**

* * *

Dirty

* * *

**

I feel dirty as soon as I wake up. A pair of hands is fastened on my waist, the same pair that was running through my hair last night. I feel like crying.

The first thing I do is dive into the shower and turn the temperature as high as possible. I scrub and scrub until I start to take off my top layer of skin. It hurts, burns, scratches…but I don't care. I probably deserve it. It's all a waste of time anyway as I never have a spare set of clothes and have to pull on the same ones as last night. They're starting to smell. I'll have to change when I get back to my room.

I wish I could leave as soon as I was done washing, but the door makes too much noise. My sibling would wake up and stop me. It's too cold in here. They don't have the heating on this early. They assume everyone is safely tucked up in bed under the blankets. I suppose they are. Everyone normal that is. Everyone who isn't forced to sleep with someone who shares the same mum and dad as them. Everyone who isn't me.

I curl up next to the heater, shivering, hugging my coat closer round myself. I think that the next time I come here I'll have to bring a change of clothes. _Warmer_ clothes. That's when I remember why I why I didn't bring any this time. If anyone saw me com in here carrying clothes then I think they might just guess something is up.

Zane's room is just down the corridor. I blush at the mere thought of him finding out, yet he's the one person who I have found myself on the verge of telling more than once. While I'm sitting next to him in class or those times when we meet each other at the lighthouse. That's his favourite place. Oh lord, it should be him I'm in bed with. DAMNIT! It should be him!

I wasn't aware that I'd started sobbing until I heard the creak from the bed. I lock eyes with my tormenter. A smirk passes across their face.

"What are you doing down there?" snarls the voice I hate so much.

"…warming up…" I mumble.

"What you doing out of bed then?"

"Umm...I was just…" I don't get a chance to finish my sentence.

"Get back here over here, _Atty_." I flinch at the pet name and have to look away. Not wanting to anger her I get to my feet and walk towards my sister. She grabs my wrist and pulls me down to her, placing her lips firmly against mine. I wrap my arms around her neck and kiss back obediently. Eventually she pulls back and gives me a push to the chest. I stumble back and land on my ass.

"Pathetic." She hisses.

"I'm sorry, Lexi..." I am, once again, speaking to the carpet. She spits right in the middle of my face. Instinctively I reach up to wipe it away.

"Leave it!" she snarls. "Let everyone see how dirty you are." She lies down and turns her back to me. This is my silent que to leave. I shoot out of the room like I'm on fire. I run down the corridor, turn a corner and slam into someone with a loud SMACK.

"Watch where you're going Atticus." Chuckles a deep yet kind voice from above me. I look up to see none other than Zane offering me his hand. I take it in my own and get to my feet, eyes lowered.

"Are you ok?" I nod which is obviously a lie. His eyes narrow as he sees the saliva still gleaming on my cheek. A soft hand cupped my chin and equally soft fingers brushed it away.

"who did that Atty?" coming from his mouth, that name sounds like the most beautiful word in the world, instead of the tarnished horrible swear it is from her lips.

"I... did it my self?" suggested.

"Nice try." A faint hint of laughter around these words. "Do you want to come back to my room? We can talk." I nod eagerly and follow. He sits me down on his bed and wraps the blanket round both of us.

"Are you going to tell me about it?" He asks, staring directly into my eyes, as if he can see to my soul. So what do I do? Tell him, and put an end to this? Let him hate me, despise me and think me to be filthy? Or do I keep quiet, make something up, and keep going back; night after night after night….This is the hardest decision I've ever had to make.

I open my mouth; I think I've found the answer.

**

* * *

**

End Oneshot

* * *

Chan: sorry to leave it there, but I wanted you to be able to make up your own ending. Does Atticus tell? Or keep it quiet? Tell me what you think you'd like the ending to be. Just for fun lol but I might eventually write a second half to this. 

Atticus: She's even torturing me now!

Chan: R&R everyone!

* * *


	4. Merry Bloody Xmas

_

* * *

_

No I haven't gotten around to buying GX...Yet

* * *

Chan: This will be my last update before Christmas. I hope you enjoy it. Consider it my Christmas gift to all of you. 

**This Oneshot's paring: **Chazz/Jaden…a math made in heaven if I ever saw one.

**Warnings: **boy/boy relationships, and (surprisingly) that's all for this chapter! (I might have slipped a swear word in there but I don't think so).

**Enjoy!!**

**

* * *

Merry Bloody Christmas

* * *

****Chazz's P.O.V. **

Stupid Christmas. Stupid snow. Stop being so cold, damnit! Stupid mistletoe hanging from that tree over there with… is that Zane and Alexis? No one really knows exactly what the deal is between those two. I don't think they're officially going out but, heck, it's close enough for me to know I don't stand a chance.

If Zane wasn't so busy trying to reach Alexis' brain with his tongue via her mouth, he might just have noticed his little brother getting up close and personal with Atticus. The pair was sitting on a blanket, doing a little bit more than just talking. Even as I watched, the older noticed that Syrus was shivering and pulled him onto his lap, holding him close to warm them both.

Why on earth was I still sitting there? I stood up, and then fell down again very quickly. My legs were so cold that they had gone to sleep. I let out a growl of anger but stayed lying where I was, face down in the snow. _Everyone has someone but me. _I wanted to hit something but instead hot tears ran down my cheeks, quickly freezing in the winter air.

I could have laid like that forever (or at least a god ten minuets) but, as always, I'd only been there a few seconds when my peace and quiet was interrupted.

"Hey Chazz, what's up?" came an all too familiar and annoying voice.

"What do you want, slacker?" I sighed, not even bothering to lift my head to look at Jaden.

"Just thought I'd come see you, seeing as everyone else is kinda...umm…busy." I hear the crunch of snow as Jaden flops down beside me in the snow. I could feel his body heat at my side. There was silence for another minute.

"It's cold down here isn't it?"

"Well done Jaden!" I said sarcastically. He didn't seem to notice this.

"You said it!"

"Said what?"

"My name. It's usually 'slacker' or something. But you said Jaden." I mentally cursed myself for letting that slip.

"Shut up…Slacker." And so he did, for another few minuets.

"Do you wanna go get a coffee or something to warm up?" he asked, shifting slightly. Normally I would have pushed him away and gone to find a new tree to lay under. But for some reason I found myself standing up and brushing the cold white powder out of my hair.

"Sure." I said, as if it were someone else asking. "why not?"

-----

"What? You actually beat me?" yelled the boy sitting two tables away from us. His friend laughed and gathered up the cards again. The girl sitting with them giggled and patted the looser on the back. Apart from them, everyone else was here in twos, sitting holding hands over steamy mugs of coffee. Me and Jaden included in that. Being here in a two and drinking coffee I mean, not holding hands. Eww.

"Are you going home for Christmas then?" asked Jaden, brightly. I glared at him

"What do you think?"

"Oh, um...sorry. I forgot. I'm staying here too." _Oh yippee. _I thought sarcastically.

"Well, at least I won't be on my own." I said. _Where did that come from? What on earth am I thinking of? _The answer was simple of course, I wasn't thinking at all. Jaden was staring at me a slight blush across his cheeks. He looked away quickly when I noticed.

"What're you blushing for?" he didn't reply and merely went even redder.

"Were your brothers born jerks? Or did they just practice for a real long time?" he said quickly, trying to change the subject.

"Err, they can be sorta nice sometimes."

"Yeah, I could tell." I didn't know Jaden did sarcasm.

"They can be, honestly! It's just the times when they're not that I worry…They know that if they want to they can make me do what they say."

"How can they make you do that?"

"Coz they know stuff about me…" I hoped he's leave it t that and take the hint, but this is Jaden we're talking about.

"What sort of stuff?" I opened my mouth to tell him to mind his own business but I noticed the worried look in his eyes.

"Isometimespreferboystogirls." I blurted out before I could stop myself. It was almost like another person was talking altogether. I watched as Jaden frowned, trying to work his way though what I just sad. When he eventually did, I was expecting him to gasp or laugh or simply storm away. But he didn't. Something similar to a smile passed across his lips.

"Ah, I see." He nodded, more to himself than me.

"Go on." I sighed. "You can laugh."

"Why would I do that?" Jaden blinked at me, genuinely confused.

"I…I don' know actually." And then we both laughed together. Jaden's teeth glittered when he laughed. I liked the way it sounded. I suddenly realised what I was thinking and blushed. Jaden noticed my cheeks flush and stopped laughing.

"what is it?" he asked. I shook my head.

"Nothing." I downed the rest of my coffee. I reached across the table to get a sugar cube out of the bowl only to place my hand onto Jaden's, who had been doing the same as me. I giggled nervously and went to pull back my hand. Jaden just gripped my fingers, keeping me from pulling back. As my right hand was a bit busy I reached out and took a sugar cube with my left instead, placing it into my mouth. Jaden copied.

"Wanna go for a walk?" I heard myself asking. We stood together, still holding hands and left together. Well we would have if we didn't try and leave by the same door that Zane and Alexis had been kissing under before. A boy stood in our way.

"Ha! Now you two have to kiss!" he was of course expecting us to roll our eyes and walk away. Instead, he was startled by me leaning over to kiss Jaden on the lips. I could feel him smile and kiss back. It looked like the students were gonna have quite a show to watch in a few seconds.

Hmm, Jaden. He HAS to be the best Christmas present I've gotten so far.

**

* * *

**

End Chapter

* * *

Chazz&Jaden: awwwww! 

Chan: I'll do some kind of update for one of my stories (probably I Wonder or one of my doom stories) after Christmas but until then, enjoy this one-shot and R&R!_

* * *

_

Merry Christmas to all, and to all a goodnight.

* * *


	5. The worst party in the world

_

* * *

_

STILL don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX or any of it's characters

* * *

Chan: hi guys! I hope you all had a great Christmas! Here is a new one shot which came to me over the holiday. 

**This Oneshot's paring**: Pegasus/Jagger

**Warnings**: rape, male/male paring again, possible bad language but I'm not sure lol. Enjoy!

**

* * *

The worst party in the world

* * *

****Jagger's P.O.V.

* * *

**

Every year on New Years Eve we have a party. We invite just about everyone we know, everyone who's important that is. This year we to let Chazz invite one of his friends, I think his name is Jaden or something like that. I looked over to see the two giggling and getting more than slightly drunk. I couldn't exactly say anything, I was drunk too. Very drunk. Looking back I wonder if perhaps that's what made it so easy. Maybe if I hadn't of been so out of it then I wouldn't have put up more of a fight, or he just might not have chosen me at all.

But, as it was, I was drunk. And I intended to get drunker. I slipped into the empty kitchen and reached to the cupboard above the sink, removing a half full bottle of wine. I didn't bother with a glass and drank it straight from the bottle. I would have downed it all if it hadn't been for the click of shoes behind me which indicated that I was no longer alone. I turned.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the co-host of this party." That voice still sends shivers down my spine. "You wouldn't be drunk would you, Jagger-boy?" Why didn't I just leave? Why didn't a back off screaming my head off? Why on earth did I just laugh and say 'maybe'? He smirked at me.

"Aren't you gonna offer your guest some of that wine?" I nodded and reached the bottle towards Pegasus's outstretched hand. He went to take it but at the last moment grabbed my wrist instead.

"Tell me something..." he whispered with one of his trademark smirks. "Do you believe in love at first sight?" my heart caught in my throat. I shook my head desperately. _No, no, no…_my mind was begging but I couldn't voice anything. I just mouthed wordlessly.

"Aww, now that is just too bad." He said letting me go. I let out a sigh of relief and took a half step to the side. It was one half step too many. Before I could move anymore a hand, once again, shot out and took hold of me by the arm.

"And where exactly do you think you're going, Jagger-boy?"

"Ugh, I am not a boy. Now get off me before I call security." I snapped, trying to wrench myself free.

"You won't be calling anyone in a second." And he was right. He grabbed Chazz's scarf from where it hung by the door and forced it into my mouth. I was so stunned that I didn't even think to fight back until he had pushed me out of the door and down the garden into the cover of a tall tree. It was only then that I started to struggle.

"Stop that." He snapped, slapping me across the face. His voice had changed completely. Personally, I' always thought he was a bit of a joke, brilliant at his job, but completely mad. Now he was actually scaring me, and I don't scare very easily. I kept hoping that he might just be joking and that he was just trying to make me look stupid. He had my arm twisted painfully behind my back as he forced me to lie on the ground. He wrenched the scarf out of my mouth but before I could scream for help he placed his lips over mine. My eyes widened and I gasped with shock, which turned out to be a mistake as it only gave him the opportunity to slip his tongue into my mouth. I gagged and tried to turn away but he just held me down.

"You'd better stop struggling now, or I might have to go and find someone else…You're little brother's in there, isn't he?"

"D-Don't you dare touch him, or I'll-" I didn't get to finish my sentence. I yelped as my shirt was yanked up above my head. With an evil smirk he ran his finger down my chest and stomach before using my shirt to tie my arms together. I whimpered with a muffled sob.

"What's the matter, ugly? Do the good-looking genes skip the middle child in your family?" he didn't let me answer and kissed me again. I was so distracted by what his mouth was doing that I didn't realise that he was already pulling off my trousers until he pulled back, and by then of course, it was too late.

"Don't…" I was crying for the first time in years. I told myself that I was being a baby, that I should fight back, yell for help…but my limbs seemed frozen in place and my mouth felt like it was full of cotton wool. By this point he'd started sucking on my neck. It briefly crossed my mind that if it was anyone other than him, any other place then I might have actually enjoyed it. But I didn't. I was ling there and he was hurting me. And hurting me. And hurting me…

Somewhere, that seemed very far off, people were counting down to the New Year. As the clock started to strike midnight, Pegasus kissed me on the lips. It was fierce and painful, but I was already numb and dead inside.

"Happy new year, slut. Don't forget to invite me next time you have a party, Jagger-boy." He stood up, pulling his clothes back on and brushing himself off. He walked off and left my lying there to cry like a baby. I wish he had killed me. But I guess he did kill me in a way. Not long after that, Chazz and Slade came out to look for me with torches.

"Jagger? Are you out here?" Chazz actually sounded worried. I tried to respond but all that came out was an odd, choked cry. It was loud enough though.

"Jagger!? What happened?" Slade sat me up and I was sick all over his suit. He'll phone the hospital, and they'll get me sorted out…but I'll still want to kill myself. I'll still want to die. It's odd, we've only just started a new year, and if I have my way then I won't be around to see the end of it. Happy New Year indeed.

**

* * *

**

End Oneshot

* * *

Chan: there we go. Lol sorry if you were hoping I'd leave the rape scene in but A)I don't want my account deleted and B) ii suck at writing them. I hope you like the end result. R&R everyone. And have a happy new year. 


	6. Good For Nothing

_

* * *

_

I think that it is quite obvious that I DON'T own Yu-Gi-Oh GX. I wouldn't write these fanfics if I did.

* * *

Chan: well, hello again and welcome to the new random fic that just popped into my head a while back. Only just got around to writing it up 

**Warnings: **boy/boy obviously lol. I think that's it. Maybe some swearing. Totally unrelated to any of the other one-shots.

**This one-shot's paring: **Chazz/Syrus.

Chazz: what? Me and Syrus?

Chan: I think I was very hyper when I came up with this idea. Enjoy!

**

* * *

Good for Nothing

* * *

****Chazz's P.O.V. **

Class had finished for the day and I was bored out of my head. I didn't want to go back to my room to be plagued by duel spirits just yet, and the weather was quite good for the time of year, so I was wondering aimlessly around outside. I was deep in thought about my brothers. They had phoned me earlier on to, purely to have the satisfaction of seeing me squirm while they yelled at me about the exams that'd be in a week's time.

_You'd better do well this time Chazz._ One of them had sneered at me. I'd responded by pointing out that there was little they could do to me even if I failed.

_Oh is that what you think? _Both of them had an evil smirk on their lips. _Nothing apart from taking you out of the academy and bringing you right back home. _That shut me up. There was no way I was going to go and live back with my brothers full time. As I walked I was kicking stones, imagining each one was Slade or Jagger's head.

"Idiots." I growled. "Idiots. Losers. Jerks, stu-" someone else finished the sentence for me.

"STUPID!" I turned the corner to see who it was, only to yelp and duck to avoid getting hit by a baseball bat.

Syrus, that good for nothing slacker's good for nothing friend, was staring at where he had just thrown his bat, very nearly killing me. His eyes boggled as he saw me.

"I'm sorry!" he yelped. "I didn't meant to I was just trying to practice and I swung too hard and I-" I cut him off by picking up the bat and holding it out for him to take.

"What're you trying to do anyway?" I sighed, leaning against the wall.

"I'm practicing." I resisted the urge to say something sarcastic. Like I said, I was bored and right then even good for nothing Slifers were starting to look more fun than being alone.

"How can you practise on your own?" I wondered out loud, walking a bit closer to him.

"I was just trying to do it the way Jaden does." I might have known that any convocation with this boy would eventually lead back to Jaden.

"Come on then, let me see what you were doing so wrong." I watched as he swung the baseball bat as he had before. He was useless at it. I could tell he would be and he wasn't even meant to be aiming at anything. I felt embarrassed on his behalf.

With a sigh and roll of the eyes I picked a ball of the ground and chucked it at him. Maybe not the best thing to do. It caught him in the face. I was getting ready to cover my ears, anything to block out his high pitched crying, but for once he didn't cry. He threw it back to me. It took several goes before he managed to actually hit the ball and then he nearly hit an obelisk blue student in the head with it.

"Oops!" I took a step to the side to fully hide Syrus from his view. "My fault, sorry!" I didn't stop to think why it was I was defending Syrus, apart from the fact that I didn't want Zane beating the living tar out of me when he found out I let his little brother get beaten up.

I gave the guy a big fake smile and wave as he walked on, still grumbling and glaring, kicking the ball back towards me none too gently. I waited until he was out of sight before I let out a splutter of laughter. Syrus was giggling too, so much so that when I threw the ball it didn't even go straight. Yet he hit it anyway.

"I-I hit it?!" he half yelped. He looked shocked enough to be cute. No! Bad Chazz! Not cute…annoying. Don't think Syrus and cute in the same sentence. I was getting just a little bit too sidetracked by this train of thought.

"Are you ok Chazz?"

"Yeah, course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" I tried to force myself back to what was actually happening around me.

"You were gaping at me. And I asked you a question."

"Umm….yes?"

"I asked if you'd show mw how to do it properly." I recon there must have been a full moon or something, that's the only excuse I could think of for me to be acting so nice towards him. Well, whatever it was, it made me stand behind him and guide hi hands into a better position.

"If you keep your hands closer together then you've got more control over the bat." I slid one of his hands down slightly. I could feel his body as it shook with suppressed laughter against my own. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing." He giggled. "Just…show me." _Man, quite the bossy one when we want to be, aren't we?_ I thought about saying this out loud, but seeing Syrus smile was a very rare thing. It looked good on him.

I didn't think to tell myself off for thinking of Syrus as looking good. He _did _look good when he smiled.

"What're you blushing for?" he asked.

"I'm not!" I snapped. "Now, let's work on your swing." I drew arms back, taking his with me. "Remember to hold onto it this time." I half warned, half joked. We raised the bat, and together brought it down through the air in a single, perfect swoop.

"oh, wow!" he squealed. I had a suspicion that if my hands weren't holding hands to the bat, he'd be clapping. "I did it! Did you see?"

"Yeah, I saw." I smiled down at him, for a minute getting caught up in his celebration. There we were, our bodies o close I could feel his breath, the rise and fall of his chest. I wasn't thinking straight. I just leaned down and placed my lips over his. He looked absolutely adorable when he blushed.

"I don't think I've ever seen anyone else do that in baseball." He mumbled eyes on the ground. I titled his chin up and kissed him again. OK….so maybe he is good for _something_.

**

* * *

**

End One-Shot

* * *

Chan: now you should know what to do by this time! Leave a review, no flames! 

Chazz: this is actually surprisingly sweet compared to her other stuff.

Chan: bwhahahaha!

* * *


	7. Sequel to You Bring Out the Best in Me

_

* * *

_

I do not own these characters or the show they are from, I simply made up the story which you are about to read.

* * *

Chan: ok, another oneshot. I hope people like this one more than the ChazzXSyrus one. 

**Paring: **CrowlerXZane

**Oneshot: **this is a sequel to You Bring out the Best in Me, the first oneshot of this collection.

Chan: this is the first oneshot here to actually relate to another one so, hope you like it.

**

* * *

Sequel to You Bring Out the Best in Me

* * *

****Zane's P.O.V. **

_He falls to the ground. I want to scream but for some reason I can't; it all just stays inside of me. I have to shut my eyes to block out what's happening. It doesn't help. I can still see the light through my sealed eyelids as his soul is taken. Her voice is echoing in my ears, cold and mocking. She says that he is ugly; worthless…I'm going to hit her. I know I am. My hands clench into fists and then….then… _

A pair of lips pressed firmly against my own, snapping me awake again.

I sat up and began the day by banging heads with my boyfriend.

"Good morning to you too, sleeping beauty." He grumbled, rubbing his forehead. I knelt up to get a better look at him, checking he was ok. We'd probably both have matching bruises there this time tomorrow.

"You'll pay for that." He smirked. I started to shuffle away from him slightly. I knew he'd never hurt me and he was only messing around, but there is more than one way to torture someone.

With one swift movement he grabbed me by the ankles and yanked hard. My legs shot forward but my body tried to remain still, the result of which was me lying flat on my back, completely at his mercy.

"Stop, no!" I begged as he began tickling me. He paid no attention and let his fingers continue to dance over my sides and stomach.

"Please! It tickles!"

"That's the idea, Zane." He sat himself down on my legs to keep me pinned. "You should have thought about that, shouldn't you?"

"Yes Vellian! Now let me _go_!" I don't usually go in for begging but I happen to be very ticklish. Particularly on my ribs. Of course, he knows this from countless nights spent tracing every inch of my body, learning it like a treasure map.

"I must say, pleading is a very attractive look on you." One of his hands had made its way up to stroke my face and hair. This was his mistake. With a single turn of my head I was able to bite his finger.

He let out a shriek and sat up allowing me to start steadily wriggling out from under him. Before I got very far however, his hand fastened on my extra large shirt, the only thing I wear in bed, and held me in place. I used my last resort. I gave him what he refers to as 'the demon eyes of doom'. They're not cute enough to be puppy-dog eyes, but they still always weaken him.

"You were talking in your sleep last night…again." He placed his bitten finger against my lips for me to kiss.

"I thought it would have stopped by now." I sighed.

"It's alright." He shushed me gently. "You went through so much."

"You too!" I reminded him quickly.

"I let her take my soul just to save you. It was worth it." I couldn't help but blush. "Are you sure you don't want to talk to someone about these dreams?" he asked for what seemed like the thousandth time.

"I'm fine! I'm not weak." I took his finger in my mouth as I finished speaking, which gave me a few minuets to think.

He worries too much. If there is one downside to having someone know your body so well is that, you get the slightest of scratches and they know. Vellian knows the exact position on my leg that I have a scar which I got from climbing over a chain link fence when I was younger. I ended up with six stitches and a scar that would probably last a life time. He knows what my fingers look like if I've been biting my nails (a secret that remain between just him and me). There's the odd birth mark on my arm which almost looks like half a broken heart. More recently I have gained two, smallish yet deep wounds to the side of my neck. I don't remember Camulla ever biting me, but I guess she must have done. I suppose it's just my brain having selective memory.

I don't need to explain any of these, but a few days before he came to pick me up from home, I fell out of the tree house that me and Syrus have had since we were kids. I go up there to think and I lost my concentration and fell. I had to plan my outfit very carefully so that none of the bruises and cuts would show until that night when we would be a safe distance away from my dad.

As predicted, my boyfriend hit the roof, jumping to the wrong conclusions straight away. I practically had to hold him down to prevent him phoning the police and told him that he'd got it all wrong. He didn't believe me and said I was probably just scared of what my dad would do to me if I told anyone. I got a bit annoyed then. I'm not scared of anything. I told him he could check my bruises to make sure none of them looked like hand prints and that he could take me to the school nurse to get checked out as soon as term started. Unfortunately, I had forgotten how seriously he takes things. He made me take off all my clothes and examined my skin until he was satisfied they weren't man made.

I was brought out of my reminiscing by Vellian removing his finger from my mouth.

"You should get dressed." He said, climbing off of me and sitting beside me on the bed.

"Aww, gone off of me all of a sudden?" I teased. He chuckled and ran his fingers through my hair.

"No. if you wish to then by all means, go ahead and walk out there in front of all the students in nothing but a shirt." I'd forgotten that today was going to be the first day of term. I'd been here a full week; just me and him. My parents thought I'd gone to stay with some friends for a bit, I couldn't exactly tell them that I was off to spend a week on an island with just me and my former teacher.

After a quick shower I got dressed and left Vellian's room to go watch the students arriving back. It was great to see everyone again; Jaden, Chazz, Alexis, Bastion, Atticus and Syrus obviously. I was even almost glad to see Slade and Jagger again; who had came to drop off their younger brother in their private helicopter. Speaking of which, I think Chazz and Jaden managed to break a school record. No one has ever had to go to the school nurse within two minuets of arriving before. The second Jaden saw Chazz he ran at him and flung his arms round him. Chazz obviously wasn't expecting this and fell. That would have been it, if he hadn't been standing on a hill, as he was the pair went rolling down the hill and collided with a tree at the bottom. Laughing was easily one of the most un-evil things Slade and Jagger have ever done, even if it was at their younger brother falling down a hill. I had to control my own laughter, reminding myself that it was supposed to be a secret that I was there. Well, for a little while longer at any rate.

I never get nervous. Never. Not once. And yet, I still had a feeling like something is gnawing away on my stomach. I had a right to be worried though, how would you feel if the whole school was about to find out that you're in love with someone...someone like Vellian? He was my teacher for one, secondly, he is a lot older than me and thirdly, I think a lot of the students will think I've lost my mind. I don't care about any of these things. I'd have been happy to tell my friends and family ages ago, except I didn't want Vellian to loose his job over it. I just hoped that they won't be too utterly disgusted.

A hand squeezed my shoulder.

"You ok?" he asked me. "You've gone quiet. Well, more than normal." I nodded and smiled, letting him kiss my forehead.

"If you've decided you don't want to do this, its fine. Just tell me now." He locked eyes with me and the gnawing feeling melted away. Of course I wanted to do this. I nodded my head to show him I was ready.

I stood off to one side, watching as he stood up on stage making some start of term announcement. My eyes scanned over the students. I noticed Jaden and his friends, both him and Chazz were sporting black eyes. No one noticed me though.

"Before you leave, I have an announcement I'd like to make." I took a deep breath and then walked up onto the stage to stand beside him. Everyone had gone silent, staring. We didn't say anything; I just wrapped my arms around him and let him kiss me deeply, right there, in front of everyone. There was a collective gasp from both pupils and teachers.

We broke apart and looked towards Chancellor Shepard who was just staring at us open mouthed. A few months ago and we could both have been in serious trouble. A teacher having a relationship with his student isn't just something you can lose your job for. You can end up in prison if the student's family press charges! Still, I'm not a student any longer. I'm Vellian's lover who just happens to have once attended the school where he teaches. Shepard knew that too because he just made an odd grunting noise and closed his mouth again. Then he smiled.

"Me and Zane are in love." Announced my wonderful, beautiful and now publicly known, boyfriend. "And he'll be staying here this term and longer if he still wants to."

"Of course I do!" I didn't even have to think for a second. I turned on one of my trademark smirks. "You didn't think you could get rid of me that easy, did you?" and then we were once again lost in a deep, passionate kiss. This kiss was different from any other I had ever received. You know in children's shows, when two people kiss, hearts fly around them, confetti falls and love music plays? Well that kiss was defiantly one of those kisses. Only, there was a strange roaring in my ears. _Oh god, don't let me faint. Not now. _I thought. But then we broke apart, and I opened my eyes. The raring was the rest of the school.

They were cheering for me, Vellian…for US. I could make out odd words of what they were saying, and they were only good things. If anyone was disgusted they were keeping it a secret. Someone was whistling, possibly a certain boy I know in a red blazer. A hand stroked over my hair and down my back. I reached round and took it in my own before it could go any lower.

"Not in public." I scolded, smirking again. "Just because we can now doesn't mean we're going to." He just raised one eyebrow.

"in that case, we'd better go somewhere more private later." I was glad only I could hear this. "Right now Mr. Truesdale, I do believe we have an appointment with the school nurse." And he led me off, one arm round my waist.

**

* * *

**

End Oneshot

* * *

Chan: phew! When I started writing this I thought I'd upload it within a day or so of starting it, but no. three whole pages on word, that's a lot for one of my oneshots. There might be another sequel to this Oneshot at some point, but I have other plot bunnies to be made into oneshots. 

Chazz: and she also has The Sound of Silence she's working on too. –Grumbles-

Chan: yep, so look out for that soon. Please leave a review if you read.

* * *


	8. The Things That I Love

_

* * *

_

You can probably already tell for yourself, but no. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

* * *

Chan: Hi! I've had an unmoveable cloud of….general depressifiednes over me for the last few days and I thought, heck, the best way to shift this is to write a good ole piece of Crowler/Jaden yaoi. There just is not enough of it out there. 

Chazz: this is her Valentines Day gift to all of you.

Chan: yep! I hope you enjoy it.

**Paring: **Crowler/Jaden.

**Warnings:** yaoi. Swearing probably too. Chazz: oh so that's it? Not any Chazz-abuse in this chapter? Yami: or Yami abuse? Chan: just shush you two.

**Summary**: Crowler, reflecting on the things in life that he loves. It seemed appropriate for V day.

Chan: ok people, my own cure for the nameless blues:

**

* * *

The Things That I Love

* * *

****Crowler's P.O.V. **

**Bed**

I love sharing my bed with Jaden. He doesn't steal all the covers in the middle of the night. He mumbles about trap cards and high attack points. He cuddles close to me without even realising it.

Last night he was lying beside me, breathing softly and I was watching him sleep. Or so I thought.

"You still awake?" he mumbled, his voice muffled because he was face down on his pillow.

"Yeah. You ok?" I whispered, one hand reaching out to stroke the back of his neck.

"Open the window. It's too hot."

I smirked ad eyed his body.

"Yes, you are." I couldn't see his face but I knew he was blushing.

**Storms**

I love storms. He sometimes gets scared and lets me hold him close. He lets me rub his hair dry with a towel. He comes up with ghost stories that scare even me. He lights candles if the power goes out and makes the room seem suddenly romantic. He lets me kiss him in the rain.

One day he'd been hanging out with his friends until late and when he showed up at my door, dripping water everywhere as the thunder rumbled outside.

"You're going to get a cold!" I yelled turning the bath taps on full.

"Aww, but you'd take care of me." He sounded so cute I had to throw a towel at him to stop myself from softening.

"Maybe I'll have to stop you from going out at all." But the anger had left my voice.

"Yes, mum." _He is so dead for that. _I grabbed a pillow and hit him in the head with it. It burst, showering both of us with feathers.

**Detention**

I love detention with Jaden. He loves it too; he just acts like he doesn't so no one gets suspicious. He tells his friends not to waist their time waiting for him. He does his work in double quick time so we have the rest of his detention to ourselves. He lets me give him detention for the most stupid things. He knows I don't really mean it.

In class I was looking through the pile of homework the students had just handed me. I knew his wouldn't be there and he knew it too. I just wanted to draw it out for as long as I could.

"Jaden Yuki, why is your not homework not here?" I spoke loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Err…you see, I was going to do it last night." he began. "But then I got sort of distracted and…um…" a few people had started to giggle. In the normal way I'd hate it if anyone was laughing at my Jaden, but right then I was just enjoying watching him squirm.

"I don't want to hear anymore of your excuses." I sighed. "Detention tonight." I lowered my head to look back at the work I was grading when I heard him speak again.

"But Sir I-" I cut him off by jumping to my feet.

"What did you just call me you slacker?!" ok so maybe I was overdoing it just a small bit. "It's _Dr. Crowler_. You just earned yourself another hour of detention."

"But-"

"Do you want to make it two extra hours?" He was silent after that until the end of class when I called him to my desk.

"You know why I didn't do that homework." He hissed.

"Oh really? I must have forgotten. Please, tell me again."

"I didn't do it because…" he lowered his voice slightly. "Because I was in bed with you."

"Poor excuse Jaden. You still have the detention."

"Well it doesn't look like I'll be distracted again tonight." Still, I know him too well to take this seriously.

"I guess that we'll just have to make up for it in detention then." Jaden went very red when I said this and hurried out of the room. I was very careful not to give anyone else detention for the rest of the day.

**Exams**

I love the night before exams. He lays sprawled out on the floor trying to study. He frowns when I flick on the TV, saying it's distracting him. He challenges me to practice duels. He stays up until past midnight.

"Are you coming to bed at all tonight?" I was lying on the bed watching him. He had a book propped open in front of him and, even though he was yawning, he shook his head.

"I'm gonna be asleep in the exam at this rate." He whined.

"What's new?" I muttered, half to myself. I got up and sat beside him. "You're never going to get this, are you?" I tried to make my voice sound comforting instead of amused.

"no." he leant against me with a deep sigh.

"Never mind." I ruffled his hair. "A slacker like you would never pass anyway." I slept on the floor that night.

**Arguments**

I may hate arguing with Jaden but I just love making up with him afterwards. He listens to me. He lets me kiss his cheek and say how sorry I am. He accepts my apology. He and I have the most gorgeous make-up sex ever.

The biggest argument we've ever had was when I got jealous of how close he is to Syrus. I've always known they were close friends but then some stupid rumour started up that they were more than friends. I know I should have just asked him, but I overreacted. I don't remember much about what was actually said, just both of us yelling and then him storming out, slamming the door behind him.

It was a Thursday night when that happened, and the next day he skipped his lessons with me. I tried to see him at the weekend but he wasn't in any of his normal places. By Monday morning I'd had enough. It had been a stupid rumour and a pointless argument. I got someone to cover my lesson for the day and headed out in search of Jaden. Now that he wasn't expecting me, it was surprisingly easy to find him. He was sitting alone underneath a tree just near the Slifer dorms. I came up behind him so he didn't see me until I spoke.

"Cutting class again, Jaden?" I smirked down at him. He gasped and whirled round so fast I heard his neck click.

"What are you doing here?" he snapped.

"I could ask you the same thing. Unlike you, I am a teacher. I am allowed to be out of class. You are not."

"Go to hell." He spat. My eyes flashed with only mild anger and stronger amusement.

"Insulting a teacher and not attending school? You're getting a detention for this." I was only joking, I had no intention of giving him a detention, but suddenly I saw his shoulders were shaking. "Are you crying?"

"No!" he wiped furiously at his eyes. "Just leave me alone!" I was quiet for a few minuets after that. I just watched him. It's strange how much just a few days apart had made me miss him. I stepped closer to him and a twig snapped under my foot, making him jump.

"I thought you'd left." The sunlight was shinning on his skin making him look even more beautiful than before.

"do you really want me to leave?"

"…I was never dating Syrus. I never even kissed him. I don't know how that even started….I'd never cheat on you."

"I know. I'm sorry I ever thought that." I sat down beside him and after a minute or two I draped one arm round his shoulders. He didn't pull away.

"I missed you these last few nights." He said, taking me by surprise. I laughed to myself.

"Well, I've got the rest of the day off now. Wanna come back to my room?" I took his hand in mine.

"Yes of course." We stood up together and headed away. Something told me that either Jaden or I would be in school for the rest of the day. Oh well. Maybe there was a virus going around.

* * *

Still, I think it's pretty obvious what I love more than anything else. And he's sleeping beside me with his head on my pillow. My Slifer fool.**

* * *

**

End Oneshot

* * *

Chan: leave a review if you read it please. 

Chazz: she tried to steer clear of the angst this time.

Chan: -taklehugs Chazz and Yami- Happy valentines' day! Anyone who wants to hire out a very sexy guy for the occasion I can fix you up with a GX guy. –winks-

* * *


	9. Moths To a Flame

_

* * *

_

I really wish I owned Yu-Gi-Oh GX, but as you can probably guess, no I don't.

* * *

Chan: hey guys, here I a darkish little ficlet I came up with out of boredom a month or so back. At the time I had other update to work on, but right now I had a gap and thought this would do nicely to fill it. 

**Parings: **Zane/Alexis (one-sided) Zane/Atticus. Very brief reference to Chazz Jaden and Syrus all liking Alexis. Pretty much everyone/Alexis. Maybe not such unusual pars but with what I hope is a unique edge.

**Warnings: **yaoi, dark thoughts, references/mentions of stalking someone. It's not that I don't like Alexis; she just seems a tad mary-sueish, what with the amount of guys who have duelled to be her girlfriend or fiancé or have a date with her.

Zane: oh no, I'm not liking the sound of this fic.

Chan: nope, you shouldn't. but I hope the readers do!

**

* * *

Moths to a flame

* * *

****Alexis' P.O.V. **

If you're a boy you already know who I am. I'm the one who you stare at across the room. I'm the one who you'll cheer on even if I'm duelling against your best friend. I'm the one you'd do _anything _if it meant you could so much as sit next to me in class. You loved me the first time you set eyes on me. You adore me. You worship me. I'm the one who will break your heart.

If you're a girl you already know who I am. I'm the one who you glare daggers at. I'm the one who your boyfriend secretly wants to date. I'm the one who's everything you'll never be. You wish you could be me, yet you hate me every time I look your boy's way. I'm the one you fear the most

Some might say that I'm leading them on. They say that I tempt them, tease them, that I enjoy letting them crash and burn. Maybe I am, just a tiny bit. It's amazing to be able to choose any man you want, knowing they'll return your feelings. Chazz, Jaden, Syrus…they're just three. Name any boy in the entire school and I can guarantee I could be on a date with them this time tomorrow.

I don't want any of them however. The only one I ever do want is the one I can never have. Now how's that for irony? I know whose fault it is. My elder brother is so dumb he doesn't even know what he's doing. He stole Zane right away from me. Up until he came back I nearly had Zane. But then he just _had_ to show up again. At first I was over the moon about it; I'm not blind though. I saw a flicker of recognition in my brother's eyes when Zane spoke to him. I tried and failed to not let it bother me when Zane looked so worried and offered to carry him back to school.

I'm very careful to never let anyone enter my room. If you were to some how pick all six of the locks I have attached, then the first thing you would notice would be my walls. Or rather, what is on my walls. Every inch of them is covered with pictures of my future boyfriend Zane. I have every photograph of Zane that has appeared in duelling magazines since he was about twelve. I have pictures of him with me, or just him on his own. In some of them he is smiling others looking calmly confident. I think he knows about perhaps twenty of the photos I have taken of him. All the rest are secret. Every time I'm standing on the balcony outside my room and he walks past I snap a picture. I wait for him outside when I know he'll be walking past, hidden of course. Some clear mornings he likes to go for a walk along the cliff tops. I'm there. In the summer he sneaks down to a hidden part of the beach to swim in private. He thinks he's alone so sometimes he takes all of his clothes off. But I'm there, with my camera. I have a very large, almost life size, picture of him on the wall beside my bed. The only thing wrong with it is that he has no right arm as at the time of me clicking the shutter, he had it wrapped around Atticus in a friendly way. Maybe even more than friendly. On his other shoulder there is just a glimpse of Attics' hand as he wrapped an arm back round him. I wish I could have cut this out too but that would mean amputating Zane's other arm. Instead I covered it by sticking a photo of me and Zane together over it. That's my favourite photo of all. Well, it was, up until a little while ago.

It was morning and I was heading down to breakfast. I thought that maybe I should stop off at Zane's on the way, he might want to come down and have a walk with me instead of going to eat with Atticus. Better yet, he sleeps topless; maybe if he was still in bed and I knocked loud enough then he'd stumble to the door without thinking to put on a shirt. This thought was so delicious that I found myself hurrying out of the girls' dorm and towards the boys', then down the corridor towards Zane's room with a huge grin on my face.

I was about to knock when I realised that he'd left his door open just a crack. I pushed it carefully open, ready to act all shocked and embarrassed if I found him in a state of half undress. Only he wasn't in his bedroom.

"Zane?" I called out quietly. There wasn't any sound of running water from the bathroom. Maybe he'd gone down to breakfast already. I pouted slightly and was about to leave when I heard soft laughter from Zane's balcony. My eyebrows furrowed together and I carefully tiptoed over to the open door way. Through the gap in the curtains I could see Zane, and he wasn't alone. I couldn't see much, just a flash of dark hair, a muffled voice, pale skin, and Zane's eyes light up happily. I'd seen enough and I dove though the curtains, and then stopped I my tracks.

Zane and Atticus were standing there side by side. Both of them had turned at the sound of me dashing out there with them, they'd moved apart slightly too. Still, I already knew. In those moments before they'd reacted to me bursting in, they had been holding hands. Zane's fingers curled firmly around my brother's hand.

"oh." I whispered quietly. "Umm…I'll come back later." and then I ran out of the room. I was hoping Zane would come running after me, wanting to apologize, say I'd got it all wrong. He'd only been holding his hand in a friendly way. Maybe Atticus had been upset and just needed some comforting. But no, he didn't follow, there was no explanation.

I made it back to the girls' dorm and forced a key into the lock on my door. It clicked open and I nearly fell inside, slamming it behind me and locking it again, sliding a couple of bolts and a chain across before collapsing on the bed. For a while I just lay there, staring round the room at my many photos. My eyes focused on the one of me and Zane together. I don't know why I only just noticed it at that time. Maybe my tears made me see clearer. Perhaps I was so desperate to concentrate on anything other than my memories of what had just happened that my mind was taking in every little detail. There was something odd about Zane in that photo. He wasn't smiling at me, but I knew that already, the thing is, he wasn't smiling at the camera either. He was smiling straight through the camera, straight _past _the camera, straight at who had been behind the camera.I knew who it was. Atticus, the halfwit. I ripped the photo in two and then stared at the half with Zane on. I half expected my blood to boil, that I'd rage and scream and throw stuff about. But instead I was perfectly calm. I could see very clearly now.

You see, I will get what I want. Zane loves me; he just needs reminding of it. I _always _get what I'm after. And I will destroy anything, any_one_ who stands in my way of getting it. When I'm through with that brat, he'll wish he was still Nightshroud. And then Zane will come to his senses, come to me. Like a moth to a flame.

**

* * *

**

End Oneshot

* * *

Atticus: O.o no! 

Zane: -grabs Atticus- Chan, don't start torturing him as again.

Chan: bwhahaha! I really like fics with a –cough- slightly evil Alexis. R&R people.

* * *


	10. Pretty Little Possessions

_

* * *

_

I don't own GX. If I did, then this one-shot would have been an episode in the series.

* * *

Chan: hello! I'm writing this at gone 1 in the morning so I hope it is appreciated! 

Chazz: she has a mock exam tomorrow so she's worried and wrote this to get her mind off it.

Jaden: I'm in this Oneshot!

Chazz: yep, me too.

Chan: well let's get on with what they need to know.

**Warnings: **yaoi, mentions of slavery, I think that's all. Possibly swearing but I don't think so.

**Paring(s): **mainly AbidosXJaden but slight ChazzXJaden.

Chan: Enjoy!

**

* * *

Pretty Little Possessions

* * *

****Abidos' P.O.V. **

The moment I saw Jaden, I knew I had to have him for my own. Of course, when I was pharaoh, anything I wanted and it'd be mine instantly. Only it didn't quite work like that anymore. Jaden wasn't gold or jewels, but he was treasure none the less; a treasure that was just that far out of reach. When I found out I was going to duel him I couldn't believe my luck.

I'd have preferred to go to Jaden and ask him face to face, but instead, they made me send those brainless mummies after him and his friends. I didn't care about them; Jaden could do much better than them. I watched as his friends were flung slightly roughly onto the platform around me but warned the mindless minions that if Jaden picked up so much as a scratch they'd all suffer. Once he was back with me I'd make sure no one but me could ever touch him again. I reached into the folds of my outfit and removed a simple golden band. I secured it around the sleeping boy's wrist and then backed away, waiting for him to awaken.

The duel didn't go exactly as I had planned though. I was loosing, badly. I just didn't understand. I'd _never_ lost back when I was pharaoh. I was a winner, the best duellist ever. Only I wasn't. It was a lie, just like so many other things in my lifetime had been. Jaden was the one who figured that out first too. Clever as well as beautiful.

"You can't expect to win, just because of who you are." He said in a voice so kind I couldn't help but smile. "You've got to give duelling your all, try your hardest, only then will you win." I'd just lost the duel, but he wasn't cheering, he was just as friendly as ever. He held his hand out to me, wanting a hand shake. I wanted much more than that.

Why do I want him so badly you ask? Back when I was pharaoh, there was a slave who was exactly like him. I watched him everywhere he went, made him my personal slave, gave him a golden band identical to the one currently around Jaden's wrist. It marked him as the pharaoh's property. No one else was aloud to give him orders or punish him unless I said so.

"You're too good for this place." I breathed softly, lifting up Jaden's hand in my own. He blinked mutely at it. "Come back with me. You'd be great." My voice was barely above a whisper yet everyone heard me.

"No…" whispered the small, blue haired boy. I didn't care to learn his name, he was unimportant. I just looked directly into the warm, slightly shocked brown eyes, in front of me.

"Yes, come with me. You want to. Don't deny it." He was starting to get involved in the sell I was casting over him. I knew that he _could not_ look away from my eyes. I don't know how it was working, but it was. I'd started to edge backwards, gently pulling Jaden with me. "You want to. You'll be mine."

"NO! He does not want to go anywhere with you!" yelled the boy known as Chazz. That dirty thief. In my day, thieves could get their right hands cut off. I might have to bring back that particular punishment.

Jaden blinked and seemed to come to his senses.

"I'm sorry Abidos." I ignored the informality. I didn't mind it coming from him. "But maybe some time. I'd like it if I could see you again." I had half a mind to forcibly drag Jaden with me. Only then he wouldn't want to see me again.

"Of course I'll come back for you." I smiled down at his hand, still in mine. I pressed lightly on the bracelet. I don't think he even noticed. It glowed for a fraction of a second. He shook his head and I could almost see him putting it down to his eyes playing tricks on him. I kissed the tips of his beautiful fingers. "Sooner than you think."

And with that, I left for the afterlife, leaving Jaden behind, now permanently marked as mine.

* * *

A Few Days Later

* * *

**Normal P.O.V. **

Dr. Crowler walked into his classroom to find a full scale argument taking place. Chazz and Jaden were standing a good ten feet apart, Zane in between them, preventing them from hitting each other.

"Get it through your head Jaden!" yelled Chazz. "He wanted to use you!"

"He did not!" Jaden yelled back, just as angry. "Just because someone showed an intestine me, you can't stand it!"

"You wouldn't catch me dead with him!"

"Well that's good coz he doesn't like you, he liked me. He gave me my bracelet." There was distinct pride in Jaden's words.

"That stupid bracelet that's trapped on your wrist! He locked it on you! Grow up Slacker! It's a freaking _slave_ band!" Chazz's words seemed to have struck a nerve with Jaden as he rubbed defensively at said bracelet.

"He said I was great."

"No, he said you _would_ be great. A great _pleasure slave_ was probably what he meant!" that did it. Jaden dove around Zane and leapt at Chazz, attempting to hit every inch of the boy he could reach.

"That's enough!" Crowler shouted, grabbing the back of Jaden's blazer and dragging him away from the older boy. "Now, what on earth is going on here?" he turned to Zane who was holding back Chazz. "Explain."

"Chazz was acting like Abidos was a complete creep. So I got annoyed with him. He's jealous!" Snapped Jaden, before Zane could speak. Crowler opened his mouth, but was cut off before he could begin, by Chazz this time.

"He was! Weren't you listening to him? 'You'll be mine' or whatever he said. His. Like you're just some pretty little possession to get passed off to whoever likes you."

There was ten second of silence after that. Crowler could see Jaden mouth the words 'pretty little possession'. Finally the slifer found his voice.

"You...think I'm pretty Chazz?" there was some muttering and someone (possibly Atticus) wolf whistled.

"Well." Chazz cleared his throat. "You're not _bad_ looking or anything…" he looked away to hide his blush. It would have been a really sweet moment if Crowler hadn't ruined it.

"Chazz, keep your feelings about Jaden outside of the classroom thank you. You both have detention, now go wait outside the room. I'll deal with you in a minute." Crowler really never had grasped the concept of romance.

**

* * *

**

End Oneshot (I think)

* * *

Chan: hey guys! **Read this: **If I get enough interest in this Oneshot, I might take it down from Let Them Burn in Your Chest, and make a separate chaptered story. So please let me know if you think it's a good idea. 

Chazz: -mutters- stupid jerk trying to take away Jaden –mutter grumble-

* * *


	11. End Of The Line

_

* * *

_

You can tell from my fanfics that I don't own GX.

* * *

Chan: hey! Sorry if it's been a while, but this fic took longer than I expected. It was written after a request was made by anonymous reviewer None. The request was that I maybe write a sequel to Dirty, and a suggestion that I could link it to Moths To a Flame.

Atticus: oh no, I don't like the sound of this.

Chan: well you have good reason to.

**Pairings: **AlexisXAtticus, one-sided ZaneXAlexis, ZaneXAtticus.

Warnings: Mentions of rape/non-consent sex, suicidal thoughts and attempted suicide, yaoi.

Atticus: -sobs- no, this sounds bad!

Chan: enjoy it people! –posts the story and runs-

**

* * *

End Of The Line

* * *

****Atticus' P.O.V. **

There. I've done it. I've told. And now I'm just sitting there, waiting. There is utter silence in the room.

"Atticus……is this a joke?" Zane's voice was little more than a whisper.

"No." I let out a dry sob and finally came to my senses. I leapt to my feet and ran out of the room. I couldn't believe myself for what I'd just done. I'd just spilt the most disgusting, most disturbing secret any one can ever have, and for what? Zane had merely stared at me in disgust, like I was nothing more than dirt on his shoe.

I ran to my room and locked myself in. I felt terrible. Worse than terrible. I was the scum of the earth and, worse still, now Zane knew. I started to pace up and down while I sobbed and shook with fear and self hate. Tears were falling so thick and fast from my eyes that I couldn't see what I was doing and walked into the end of my bed. It hurt a lot but it made me stop still to rub at the bruise on my knee.

I swore under my breath and rolled up my trouser leg to get a better look. It was going to bruise and it still hurt badly, but it reminded me of something.

"Ugh!" I let out a shriek and yanked my jacket and shirt off over my head and flung them to one side where my trousers joined them seconds later. They really were starting to smell.

Usually a nice long hit bath chases away all my disgusting memories for at least about ten minuets, but that day it just gave me a chance to properly think about what telling Zane meant. He'd think me a liar. Or if he believed me, which is almost as bad, he'd think me a slut. A freak of nature. A whore. Everything that Alexis had ever called me. I held my head under the water for a very, very long time.

When I resurface and wondered back into my bedroom, everything was very quiet. Everyone must have already left for class. Dr. Crowler would be teaching my class and if I left now, I'd get detention for being late. If I didn't show up at all, I could say I was ill and I might not get the detention. The choice was pretty obvious. I dressed slowly and carefully in fresh clothes and bundled up my old clothes in a ball in the corner. I opened up one window to let some fresh air in while I left the room to creep down to the dinging room.

No one was there, as I had suspected, so it was easy to sneak into the kitchen and find something to eat. I didn't bother with a glass for my juice, just drank straight from the carton, and couldn't be bothered to hunt for a bowl so I just ate from the packet. It made quite a good breakfast, especially as it took my mind off of other, more disturbing thoughts.

My good mood didn't last long however. In fact, it dissolved as soon as I got back to my room. Someone was already standing beside my bed.

"Hello there, Big Brother." Sneered Alexis. I shivered involuntarily as I felt my insides turn cold.

"W-what are you doing here?" I stammered, trying to sound brave.

"I'd watch your tone if I were you." Her own voice was perfectly calm and even, as if we were having a perfectly normal conversation. "In answer to your question, does a sister need an excuse to visit her _favourite_ brother?"

"Don't you h-have c-class?"

"Well, I should, but you see, Zane told me something." My heart sank. "It seems you've been spreading a particularly nasty little rumour about me. And well, as you know, I can't allow that." She was walking closer and I was suddenly very aware of the fact that my back was against the closed door. One of her hands reached out to stroke my chest through my shirt. "I must say, I never thought you'd have the guts. Take it off."

I jumped and quickly started unbuttoning it as she had instructed. "I-I'm sorry Alexis-Chan."

"Sorry doesn't cut it, Atty. I won't have you ruining my reputation. Is that why you did it, huh? To stop Zane from liking me?" she was admiring my chest in a way that made me cringe. "Well, I have some news for you. It back fired. He thinks you're a liar."

"N-no…" my shoulder began to shake.

"Zane is _MINE_!" and she pounced on me, like a cat on a mouse.

* * *

When I woke up, I was lying on my bed, with the covers screwed up beside me. I felt just as dirty as ever, only a million times worse. Water was running from inside my bathroom. I couldn't stand the thought of her being there, using my bath, my shower gel and flannel. Slowly, carefully, I sat up and, after a while longer, got to my feet. I wanted to scream. I wanted to vomit until my stomach was empty. I wanted to turn and run and never come back. But most of all, I wanted this to end. 

As soon as I'd thought this, an idea sprang up in my mind. Why _couldn't_ it just end? There was nothing to stop me, was there? What with Zane liking Alexis and hating me, there was nothing to hold me back. The more I thought about it, the more appealing the idea became. I started to tug on my clothes, not caring if they were dirty or smelly. I slipped out of the room, leaving Alexis in the shower.

Now the only question was how to do it? I could hang myself, but I'm not too great at tying knots so that may not work. I could slit my wrists…but I think that might be quite a slow, drawn out way of dying. I want this over with as soon as possible. There's always pills, but the only place I could get them is from the nurses room and it might be a bit tricky to get my hands on enough to overdose. Then I thought, I could jump off of something. This seemed a lot more realistic. But what should I jump from? A rooftop? No, someone would see me and get help. A cliff? That sounded better. I started heading to the beach.

Someone was trying to send me a message on my phone but I didn't look to see who it was. When it started ringing for a fourth time I threw it to one side. I'd chosen a cliff that looked pretty high from what I could tell. That should be good. There were rocks in the water too. Even better. I took one final breath and stepped forwards, into clear, empty space.

It's strange. They say no one knows what you feel in your last moments, but I do. I felt like a bird as I soared downwards, my coat flapping widely. For one moment I thought that it was going to turn into a pair of wings and I'd be able to fly away…but then I hit the water, and saw nothing but black. Absolute blackness.

* * *

My eyes opened. I was lying on something very soft and there was a lot of bright white light from above me. I blinked tried to move one hand to shield my eyes, only to find that I could. One of my arms seemed too heavy to lift, and someone was clinging onto my other hand. I turned my head but my vision was so foggy and my eyes so dazzled from the light that all I could make out was the vague outline of a figure wearing white. 

"Are you an angel?" I asked groggily. "Did I get into heaven?"

"Oh, Atticus!" and however it was both laughed and sobbed at the same time. They then bent low over me and hugged me as gently as possible. My eyes were starting to focus more now and I could just about tell who it was.

"Zane?" I gasped; a faint blush crept over my cheeks. "w-what happened?"

"Don't you remember?" he asked, sitting back up again. "you…you jumped off of a cliff." I cringed and nodded to show I remembered. He went on. "do you remember the talk we had that morning?" my heart was beating fast.

"Yes." I half whispered.

"You ran out before I had a chance to say anything."

"You were disgusted with me and I-"

"No I was not." He hadn't shouted, but I stopped gabling all the same. "I was…well shocked to say the least. After you ran out I was disgusted, but at the thought that someone, anyone, could do that to you, let alone your own_ sister_. When I saw Alexis at class, I asked her straight off about what you'd said. She said you were lying just to get my attention. And then she made up some excuse and left." He sighed now and gripped my hand again. "I wish I'd followed after her straight away, but I still wasn't sure what to believe, and before I could do anything, Dr. Crowler came in and started teaching. As soon as the lesson finished I tried texting you but you didn't reply. I kept trying to get hold of you as I went to your room…Alexis was already there. She had just come out of the shower and was getting dressed. I saw the state your bed was in and…well I kind of lost my temper."

"You hit her?" I gasped.

"Well I tried to but she managed to get around me and out the door. I started to chase after her, still trying to phone you, but now the phone didn't even ring. As I was walking along, I saw your phone laying smashed on the ground and hurried down the path. I got to the cliff, but I was too late. You'd already jumped. Somehow you didn't land on the rocks, but I couldn't jump in after you in case I did. I had to phone Jaden to get help and then started down the cliff path until I was close enough to aim my jump properly. By the time I got you back to the school you'd slipped into a coma….you've been unconscious for three weeks. We started to think you might never wake up."

I tried to take in everything Zane had just said. Three weeks? I'd been in a coma for three weeks? A million questions swam in my mind but one was clearer than any.

"W-Where's Alexis?" my heart thudded harder just mentioning her name.

"We don't know. I'm sorry Atticus, but no one's seen her since the day you jumped." His hand was stroking my hair and even at a time like this I blushed.

"Does anyone know about…what she did to me?"

"Again, I'm sorry, but I had to. I told Jaden and the rest of them. I also had to tell Crowler."

"Crowler knows?"

"It's alright. He may act like a jerk but he's a teacher and he needed to know the reason behind you doing this." I nodded, and for a while there was silence. I was looking around me and I noticed that my left arm was in plaster.

"I broke my arm?" I asked, curiously trying and failing to lift it.

"Yeah, and one of your legs. You cracked four ribs and sprained your other wrist. You didn't land on thee rocks but the waves forced you into one and you hit your head."

It was at this point that a nurse came over and started checking on me.

"It's nice to see you awake again, I'm sure your friends will be very pleased." I smiled but didn't reply.

By the time she was gone, I had started to drift asleep once more. But before my mind totally switched off, I heard a voice, maybe Zane's, maybe a memory, maybe just a part of my own imagination, but I heard it all the same.

"I love you Atticus. Sleep well, you're safe now." And, for the first time in over a year, I truly felt it too. I'd survived, Zane was by my side and Alexis was gone.

Well, not entirely. And even though I knew eventually she would return, but I'd just have to cross that bridge when we came to it. Me and Zane together.

**

* * *

**

End Oneshot

* * *

Chan: hey! Sorry if the ending left some of you wondering, but that was kind of intentional in a way. You can decide for yourself whether Alexis vanished off the face of the earth never to be seen again, got caught by the police, or came back to duel academy to get revenge.

Zane: -holding Atticus close- I won't let her get near enough.

Chan: again, any and all suggestions are welcomed. Just no flames.

* * *


	12. Sin

_

* * *

_

If I did own GX, all the Princetons would have bigger parts.

* * *

Chan: aloha! I come bearing a shiny new Oneshot. Behold! 

Chan: what's this one about?

Chan: you –insert evil laugh-

**Paring:** Slade/Chazz. Yep. You heard me.

**Warnings**: incest, mentions of self harm and suicide attempts, fluff, oh and a terrible attempt at doing Hasselberry's voice.

Chazz: oh my god, what?

Chan: also, this has references to Behind Closed doors (the second Oneshot of this collection). Enjoy!

**

* * *

Sin

* * *

****Normal P.O.V. **

"I can't believe they're here." Sighed Alexis. "Of all the places we could go, we had to pick the same one as they did."

"They probably planned this." said Jaden, with a slight glare.

It was the summer holidays and the group of friends had decided to go away on holiday together. Unfortunately, less than two hours after they arrived at the beach they'd be spending three weeks at, Slade and Jagger had also turned up. Chazz kept insisting it didn't bother him so it shouldn't bother them, but they still weren't convinced. In fact, just the night before Chazz had gone out for a walk and came back with grazes all over his arms. He didn't say anything but they all suspected that his brothers had something to do with it.

The next day they went down to spend the day on the beach which is when Alexis and Jaden had both spoken. Slade and Jagger were on the beach too.

"I have half a mind to go over there and say something." Bastion half growled. He'd actually started to stand up until he felt a hand grip his shoulder firmly. He turned to see Tyrano Hasselberry shaking his head.

"No way, Soldier. You don't just go picking fights with people." He then wrapped one arm around Bastion's chest and pulled him back. He struggled to get away again but Hasslberry fought back until he had bastion pinned top the ground.

"Get a room." Muttered Chazz. The group turned to look at Chazz for the first time in a while. He was sitting with his knees pulled up to his chest, staring across the beach at his older brothers. Or to be more exact, his _oldest_ brother. Slade was sitting no more than a few meters away talking to Jagger. Chazz's eyes were fixed on him.

"You're doing it again." Jaden shoved Chazz's arm lightly, causing him to turn his head to glare in the brunette's direction.

"Doing what?"

"Staring."

Chazz simply shrugged. He didn't really care if he had been staring. Slade had his legs out in front of him, his toes ever so slightly covered by sand. One of his hands was around a water bottle. Chazz couldn't help but watch as his elder sibling raised that bottle and put it to his lips, gulping in water. The tiniest of drops escaped his mouth to run down his neck and settle on his collarbone. Just watching that one drop was enough to make Chazz feel slightly weak.

You see, Chazz Princeton had a secret. A very dark and disturbing secret. He had a crush on Slade. Hs friends knew which is why they weren't that shocked at Chazz's almost hypnotized expression. They had known since he had duelled against Slade in his first year at the academy (of course, Hassleberry hadn't been there, but he'd found out a few months back when he'd seen the picture of Slade Chazz kept beside his bed).

Jaden had been the first one to find out. During the walk he and Chazz went on to find the well deep in the academy woods where all those duel monsters cards were, he'd noticed how sad Chazz looked. When he asked, all he got as a reply was Chazz shrugging and saying he didn't want to duel Slade. That wasn't really a good enough explanation for Jaden so he'd kept on asking questions until the other had finally admitted to his feelings for Slade. Surprisingly Jaden hadn't freaked out. In fact he'd even given Chazz a hug until he got pushed away again.

Even Chazz himself didn't know when it had all started. As a kid he'd always looked up to both his older brother, Slade the most. Once he started at prep school most of the other boys started to have feelings for girls. He didn't. His friends often spoke about famous models and how much they'd like to go on a date with them. The only person Chazz could ever think about kissing was Slade. By this time he knew it was wrong to think this. But he still couldn't stop himself.

Then, last year, Slade had done something which had made Chazz fall for him completely. Slade had saved his youngest brothers life. He'd came home to find that Chazz had slit his wrists, but Slade managed to get him to hospital in time. He'd even taken a week off work for the first time in ages so he could be with Chazz. Chazz insisted that it was the best week of his life.

Just then, sitting on the beach watching Slade, the youngest Princeton felt the sudden urge to get up and go curl up next to him in the sand. Of course if you stare at anyone for long enough, they'll turn around. Slade was no exception. He lifted his head and caught Chazz watching. He smirked and winked which caused Chazz to blush and hide his face from view.

After a while, everyone seemed to relax. Jaden and Syrus went to buy ice-cream, Atticus was busy talking to girls, Hassleberry and Bastion had disappeared together to find somewhere slightly more private and Alexis had fallen asleep sunbathing. That only left Chazz, who was lying on his back trying to forget about the fact that he was in love with his own sibling. He didn't really fancy Alexis at all. He'd just pretended he did in an attempt to get over Slade and to prove to everyone else he was straight. Not that it worked all that well.

A shadow fell across the teenager as he lay there. He didn't bother to open his eyes, expecting it to be Jaden. In fact he'd opened his mouth to ask what the hell the slifer wanted and to go away when someone spoke. Someone who wasn't a slifer, who Chazz didn't want to go away and who most definitely wasn't Jaden.

"Hey Kid. How's it going?" Chazz's eyes snapped open to see Slade towering over him with a smirk playing on his lips.

"Slade!" Gasped Chazz, struggling to sit up and not look like a complete lovesick girl. It didn't help that Chazz had just realized Slade wasn't wearing a shirt.

"Well done. You've learnt my name. How long has it taken? Sixteen years?" Chazz blushed and turned his head. This was the effect Slade had on him. The effect that no matter what was being said it would make Chazz's heart flutter.

"w-what are you doing here?" Chazz attempted to make his voice sound normal.

"Aww, I can go if you don't want me to." Said Slade, turning his back to leave.

"No!" yelped Chazz. "Stay. I mean, if you want to." Of course, Slade already knew he would say this, and sat down beside the smaller boy.

"I haven't seen you have a drink since you came down to the beach today." He said, casually.

"That's because I haven't. I left my water bottle back at the hotel room."

"Here" Slade held out his own bottle. "Drink. You'll get dehydrated." Chazz did as he was told without question. The rim of the bottle was still warm from Slade's lips and Chazz made a mental note to steal it, no matter how stalkerish it would seem.

Chazz averted his eyes away from Slade, searching for something, anything, else that he could focus on. His eyes settled on Alexis. She was wearing her tiny blue bikini and to just about everyone else it would just look like Chazz was admiring her body.

"I hope she's wearing sun cream." Whispered a deep voice right next to his ear. "She'll burn." A shiver ran down the youngest Princeton's spine. A hand rested on Chazz's shoulder. It was the same hand that belonged to the voice. "Are you wearing any?"

"Nugnh…" was all Chazz could manage to say.

"That's cute." Whispered Slade. Chazz wished he'd stop breathing against his neck like that. This thought was soon chased out of his mind however when something cool spread over his back. He jerked his head round stupidly, as if trying to catch a glimpse of his owns back, only for Slade to gently push him back.

"Sit still." The older ordered softly, rubbing the sun cream deeper into Chazz's skin. Chazz did as he was told as best as he could, but he had to look again when Slade peeled back the plaster stuck to one of the grazes on his arm.

"Don't, it hurts." He protested.

"I told you to be more careful." Sighed his brother.

"It was hard to see how slippery the path was in the dark." If he had been able to see Slade's face, Chazz would have seen a cross between concern and a smile.

"Did you wash t properly first? It could go septic…"

"Bastion washed it for me." Chazz had heard the concern in the others voice this time.

"Who's bastion?" this was snapped out so quickly that Chazz blinked.

"My friend."

"Just a friend?" was that…maybe even jealousy in Slade's voice?

"Of course just a friend. He's going out with someone else." The raven haired teen was trying to convince himself that it had merely been brotherly protection he had heard. Not jealousy. Of course not.

After that there was more silence as Slade replaced the plaster and then continued to rub his younger sibling's skin. Chazz's eyes slid shut and a smile passed over his face. One finger traced down his spine, causing him to shiver.

"Does that feel nice, Chazzie?" there was no missing it this time. There was definitely a suggestive, almost seductive, edge to Slade's voice. Chazz was determined not to make the same noise as last time.

"Yeah…" he breathed.

"Yeah, I bet it does." Slade ran his fingers over Chazz's stomach next. "That?"

"Slade…stop…" Chazz half whimpered, showing a lot more will power than he thought he possessed.

"shh." All protests were stilled in the younger boys thought as he felt himself pulled back against _someone's_ strong chest. There was no use in struggling. Besides, he was enjoying it.

"Come on, I know you like this. Want this." Fingers were dancing up and down his sides.

"I…It's a sin Slade." Chazz whispered, weakly.

"Oh yeah? Like you care about that. Come and see me in my room tonight." He then kissed him just at the corner of his mouth. "then we'll find out exactly how bigger sinner you are."

The eldest of the Princeton trio got to his feet, brushed himself down and wondered off the beach like nothing happened.

The youngest, sat there. In his brain things were going slowly. Very slowly. The cogs were whirring to try and figure out what to do next. Eventually, finally, something fell into place. A slow grin spread across his face and he leapt up.

"Jaden!" he yelled, running off to find the brunette. "You'll never guess what just happened!"

**

* * *

**

End Oneshot

* * *

Chan: sorry for the crappy ending. Maybe there will be a sequel at some point in the future. 

Chazz: -is tramatized-

* * *


	13. Unexpected

_

* * *

_

I don't own GX, ok?!

* * *

Chan: hey guys! This Oneshot was written after someone on another website drew a picture for me and it was so lovely I just had to do something in return. I decided to write a Oneshot with an unusual paring that they liked. 

Chazz: oh no, this can't be good.

Chan: quiet.

Paring: Crowler/Sheppard

Warnings: yaoi and…mentions of bad language?

Chan: well, hope you enjoy it and please review coz I need to make sure it is good before I show it to my friend.

**

* * *

Unexpected

* * *

**

There weren't many things that would make Jaden Yuki shut up. Even while asleep he talked. But what had just happened was one of the few things that _would_ silence him. Walking in on your teacher kissing someone was bad enough. Walking in on your teacher kissing the Chancellor of your school is something completely different. And that was exactly what had just happened. For a whole minute there was absolute silence before Dr. Crowler eventually moved away from the chancellor. As if it would really do much good.

"Umm…Mr. Yuki have you never heard of knocking before entering a room?" He said in the way that someone says when they are trying desperately to get back in control of the situation. And failing hopelessly.

Jaden still stood in the doorway. His mouth was still open halfway through a sentence which he never finished. At this point Sheppard finally seemed to realise what had just happened and got to his feet too. Instead of yelling at Jaden he turned to Crowler and hissed out of the corner of his mouth.

"Vellian. I thought you said you hadn't given anyone detention today!"

"I thought you said you'd locked the door." Crowler hissed back.

"What…is going on?" asked Jaden, recovering the power of speech at last. The slifer wasn't experienced in any form of relationships but something inside of him made him sure that what he had witnessed was wrong.

"Just be quiet!" snapped Crowler before going back into his whispered argument.

There were quite a few things the two men were arguing about right then. First of all, someone had just walked in on them kissing in the middle of a classroom and they were each trying to blame it on the other. Then there was the fact that it had been a student who had seen them and whose fault it was that said student was there. And of course there was the argument of what the hell they were going to do about it now.

Meanwhile Jaden just watched and listened. In the past few minuets of standing there he'd increased his vocabulary by about twenty new words. Not one of them was a word that he'd be able to use in class without earning a detention. Although, judging from the fact that this was meant to be his detention he hoped that maybe Crowler would be less quick to give him detention. The fact that he had just secured enough blackmail to get him out of detention for life just hadn't entered his mind.

Jaden coughed lightly just in case the two teachers had forgotten he was there. His suspicions were confirmed when Chancellor Sheppard turned round.

"Oh Jaden, you're still here." he said, distractedly. It was then that Crowler had his first half decent idea of the night.

"Jaden do you have any idea of what we were just doing?" he asked.

"Well…you were kissing…" started Jaden. "Which is kinda weird coz I never knew that you were that close to each other." Crowler and Sheppard exchanged looks of mingled relief and exasperation.

"Are you planning on telling anyone?" once more it was Crowler who asked the question.

"Why would I do that?" the slifer replied. "What you do is your own business." Of course this was the only teen on the island who would have said that.

"Good, because if you do tell then you'll have detention for a whole month including weekends, now go." Jaden didn't need to be told twice and he hurried from the room just in case that threat was carried out anyway.

"Dumb kid." Muttered Crowler, shutting the door and double checking it was locked this time. "He'd do anything to get out of detention." He turned back too the chancellor to continue what they had been doing before.

* * *

Jaden was quiet when he returned to his friends. True to his word he didn't mention anything that he had seen that night and just said that he'd been let out of detention early. In fact he said so little that even Chazz started to get worried, in his own weird way. 

"What is up with you this evening, slacker?" he asked eventually. Jaden just shrugged. But then he thought of one thing that he could get sorted out in his head. He remembered one of those phrases he had learnt during the argument.

"Chazz, what does 'Making-out' mean?"

**

* * *

**

End Oneshot

* * *

Chan: so there we go, what do you think? I need feedback for this so any and all comments welcome.

Chazz: you have no idea how disturbing you are, do you chan?

* * *


	14. Something More

_

* * *

_

I don't own GX. But hey, a girl can dream!

* * *

Chan: Hey guys. I've done yet another trade with Sam and this is my half. 

Chazz: wow, this is different.

Chan: yep!

**Warnings: **my first attempt at Yuri. Also very brief mentions of yaoi. And I mean very brief.

**Paring: **Alexis/Jasmine

Chan: woot! My very first Yuri. Hope you like it everyone!

**

* * *

Something More

* * *

**

At what point do you stop just being friends and start to be something more? It was one of the things that had always confused Jasmine. It was why she didn't hang out with boys as friends that much. It wasn't long before feelings would get in the way, she was sure of it. That didn't stop her being boy-mad though. Mindy was too.

That sort of thing never seemed to bother Alexis. She hung out with Jaden and his group of friends and never got caught up in relationships. Unless of course you counted the fact that Chazz had a crush on her, but still he seemed to be slowly getting the message that she just wasn't interested. Alexis had a crush on Jaden; that much was obvious but the naive teenager was clueless.

Something about that seemed to anger jasmine. Anything that made Alexis happy made her happy. Yes, she was well aware of how cheesy that was. There was just one problem with the whole Jaden thing, he distracted Alexis' attention away from Jasmine and that was what Jasmine really wanted.

The girl was currently lying on her bed in her room at duel academy. The windows were open and the curtains pulled back to let in the gentle summer breeze. However, jasmine still felt resentment. It wasn't an uncommon feeling for her really but at that particular moment she was feeling it because Alexis, _her _Alexis, was off meeting Zane instead of being here. Just because they hadn't told anyone yet didn't mean she should go off with every guy that asked.

After over an hour of waiting Jasmine decided that it was getting stupid just waiting there. She got up and walked to the door, grabbing a jacket on the way. It wasn't until she was out in the hall that she noticed it was Alexis' jacket and not hers. Jasmine stopped and inhaled the smell of perfume still on the collar. She smiled and then carried on down to the lighthouse.

* * *

Of course, Jasmine had been right about where she thought they would be. Where else? The lighthouse seemed to be Zane's favourite place on earth and she wouldn't expect them to be anywhere else. What she hadn't been expecting was for Alexis and Zane to have there arms wrapped around each other in a tight hug. As she watched Zane pulled away and smiled down at Alexis. 

"Thanks for being here." He said. "I really needed you."

"No problem Zane, any time." Replied Alexis. Jasmine felt anger inside of her, despite the fact she was usually such an upbeat person. As Zane walked away the idea of pushing him into the sea occurred to her, but the moment came and passed, and he was gone. Alexis however was still there.

"Jasmine?" she asked, seeing her friend. With a deep breath the girl set her face in a frown and walked over to Alexis.

"hello." She said, shortly. "Had fun with your boyfriend?"

"My…what?" Alexis was really confused now.

"Don't pretend Alexis! I just saw you two…you were-"

"We hugged Jasmine. That's it!"

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"he's gay, Jasmine." Said Alexis, simply.

"He's…what?" asked Jasmine, confused.

"That's what we were talking about, someone found out and he was worried they'd spread it round the school!" she laughed and walked over to jasmine, wrapping an arm around her.

"So, you were just giving him advice?" Jasmine was so relieved that she actually laughed.

"It's not funny. And yes I was. He was so relieved that he gave me a hug. It's his way of saying thank you." Jasmine turned and kissed Alexis on the cheek.

"I was waiting for you upstairs..." she let her voice trail off.

"Well, what are you doing down here still?" asked Alexis, tugging the other girls hand. She turned and grinned with a wink, causing Jasmine to blush furiously.

Whatever line there is between friendship and something more, they'd passed it a long time ago.

**

* * *

**

End Oneshot

* * *

Chan: so how was it? 

Chazz: as long as I wasn't being hurt in it it's fine by me!

* * *


	15. Power Struggle

_

* * *

_

Nope. Yu-Gi-Oh GX does not belong to me. Just to make that clear to any layers who may be reading.

* * *

Chan: hi there. I think I better just tell you all, that I wrote this at one of the most difficult and upsetting times of my life so far. Still I am quite pleased at how it turned out. 

Zane: I'm not.

Chan: of course you're not, you're never happy. Go sit in the dark Emo kid. (no offense to Emos. I am one too lol)

Warnings: peviness and creepiness on Shroud's behalf. Use of a weapon (a knife). Swearing. Yaoi. That sort of stuff.

Paring: Shroud/Zane(Hell Kaiser) bwhahahahaha!

**

* * *

Power Struggle

* * *

**

**Normal P.O.V.**

Zane flopped into the back seat of the limo with a sigh. Every muscle in his body ached but he let his mind numb out the pain. He removed the heavy, black collar from around his neck, holding back a wince, and placed it into the case alongside the arm bands. When he shut his eyes briefly he could still see those bright flashes of light and feel the pain ripping through him. It was what drove him to insomnia on those long cold nights.

The other door to the car opened and another, older, man sat down beside him. Shroud. Zane had hated the man on sight but had learned to tolerate him because being with Shroud meant being closer to everything he desired. As much as he loathed him, he also needed him.

"Nice duel today Zane." said Shroud, casually. It was almost as if it had been just another normal duel like all the ones he had participated in at the academy. Zane said nothing in reply, just nodded and glanced out of the window. He was almost counting under his breath, knowing exactly how long it would be until he started. Sure enough, almost exactly thirty seconds after the engine started and they'd pulled away towards the city, a hand rested on Zane's leg.

Had he resisted? Maybe. Just that once, the first time. He'd yelled and tried to push Shroud away, disgusted by the mere thought of it. That is until Shroud had caught hold of him by the throat and threatened to end any and all business they had together. It was the threat that made him submit. Zane wanted a lot of things; fame, satisfaction, power and above all, respect. And as far as he was concerned if the price to pay was letting some sick creep touch him up in the back seat of a limo, so be it.

The boy shifted his weight slightly as Shroud's hand crept higher, massaging his thigh. Zane picked up a dueling magazine and began to flick through it._ Only a little longer now._ He told himself, reassuringly. _Just another minute or two and he'll be satisfied. _Calmly the ex-duel academy student flicked to the centerfold page of the magazine and extracted it. A large picture of Aster Phoenix was there, looking sickeningly confident. There was a loud ripping noise and the next second, said picture was flying out of the window into the rain which had just started. Trying desperately hard to ignore the fact that the hand was yet to leave him, Zane skim-read the magazine from cover to cover.

He had just placed it to one side when he let out a yelp. He had good reason to.

"look...stop it." he whispered, inching away from the other, older man. The other, whose hand had just began to inch down Zane's pants, hence the yelp, tutted and flung an arm around him, pulling him closer. Tighter.

"I thought we talked about this before." shroud's voice sounded calm enough but Zane knew that meant nothing.

"yes but...that's too far." Zane may have lost all sense of honor but he still had pride. A LOT of pride. However this was stripped of him when there was a sudden rustling and he felt something cool against his throat. A blade.

"I say what's too far, got that? And I _don't_ say that's too far." shroud hissed right in his ear. Slowly, swallowing deeply, Zane considered his options. Maybe he should just let his throat be slit. Right then and there. End it all. It was tempting, very tempting. He was on the verge of opening his mouth to tell Shroud to go ahead, when a vague memory stirred in the back of his mind.

A small, shy boy with greenish hair. Pain...a lot of pan. Someone from before. Another boy, with shoulder length brown hair and a wild grin...more pain. It hurt to think of what came 'before'. Yet more images flashed before his eyes. A girl with long blonde hair, somebody with a clear accent who seemed to have a formula for everything, a boy in a red jacket, another wearing black. A school. An island.

Painful as these memories were, they caused Zane to pause just for a moment and think. In the end he didn't say a word to Shroud, just lent against him, there body heat mingling. He could hear him chuckle darkly as the knife was put back away again.

Maybe someday Zane would be able to find a way to tell Shroud to get lost with out spilling his own blood in the process. Maybe some day he'd track down the ones he had remembered. Maybe one day he'd quit being 'Hell Kaiser' and go back to just plane old Zane...

maybe one day. But today was NOT that day. The limo drove one and inside, Hell Kaiser sat. and inside of him Zane waited.

**

* * *

**

End Oneshot

* * *

Chan: hey guys. Like I said, I'm happy with the way it turned out, but any suggestions, please comment. In fact just comment anyway! I love you all.

* * *


	16. Lonlyness

_

* * *

Why do you still read these? I still don't own GX or any of its characters

* * *

_

Chan: hey there. Course work from college is keeping me busy at the moment but I found a spare moment to write this in a literacy lesson when I'd finished all my presentation. I've always felt a certain amount of conection between myself and Bastion.

Paring: Sartorius/Bastion. I've been asked to do this for a while.

Warnings: yaoi. Suggestive ideas but nothing graphic.

**

* * *

Loneliness

* * *

**Another night alone. No one noticed me today. My newly bleached hair stands out a mile and still no one even looks my way. Chazz has gone now, back to our friends. 

_Can I still call them my friends?_

'No. Don't call them that. They abandoned you. They aren't your friends any longer.'

_OK so they aren't my friends. So what? I don't need friends._

'Oh, aren't I your friend?'

_Of course._

'Why?'

_Why? Because you're the one that found me. You stuck by me. You're the only one. You care for me...don't you?_

'Of course I do. Unless, for some reason, you decide to go back to those losers again. Then you're on your own.'

_No! I'd never leave you._

'You need me'

_Yes. I do._

'Show me.'

_How?_

'You can start by opening your door. I told you to stop locking it.'

_Oops, I just forget._

'That's O.K. Don't do it again though.'

_Promise._

'I'll keep you company tonight.'

* * *

I can hear him next to me in the darkness. His breathing warm on my skin. I can feel him to. His hands run over me, the only physical contact I have with anyone now. 

'Relax Bastion. You're too tense.'

_Sorry, master._

He holds me close, kissing my head, stroking my hair.

'White looks good on you.'

I glow at the compliment.

_I love you._

It's what I'm supposed to say. It is true though, even so.

'Stay with me then.'

_But Chazz...He says you're lying; that you lied to him to._

He moves back to look at me.

'Do you believe him?'

_Of course not!_

'Then don't mention it again. Ever. I mean it.'

And so I won't. It's better to keep quiet, if it means Sartorius will love me.

* * *

I'm first awake. It's one of the only things I'm ever first at. I'm nearly always second. Second best. Zane is smarter. Jaden is more popular. Even here, beside Sartorius I am not first. I'm not even second. Here, where both Aster and Chazz have preceded me. But now it's me he chooses. Pride fills me. A sense of where I belong. 

Better if I pretend to be asleep again though, just so I can feel him gently wake me up.

'Time to get up, sleepy head.'

_Too early. _I roll over, pulling the sheets with me. This just gives him an excuse to catch me and hold me.

'Come on. I need you to be the best. That fool Chazz just couldn't handle it.'

_Am I a replacement to him?_

'No.'

_What am I then?_

'You're mine Bastion. Just keep listening to me. Feel the light take over you.'

**

* * *

End One-shot

* * *

**

Bastion: oh great, that's another story of hers in which I suffer. 

Chan: count yourself lucky. Yami and Chazz get about six of them. I was listening to a certain song while I was writing this. If you're interested I'll tell you which one in areveiw response.

* * *


End file.
